Love Struck By the Viper
by dxfangirl101
Summary: What happens when Chloe Kane's job as a doctor and trainer at the WWE brings her and her childhood best friend face to face? Randy OrtonXOC
1. Reunited

**A.N.: i don't own Randy Orton just my Oc Chloe**

**Chloe View**

I finished in the warm up room checking on a few of the superstars. I was the new medic and trainer of the WWE and I was proud. I went to my office to see someone I haven't seen in a long tie. I noticed he had blood on his arm and I grabbed my supplies to clean and dress the wound. I sat by him and cleaned his wound, "How did this happen?" I asked. "Mick Foley used barbed wire on my arm." the guy said and looked at me. "Chloe?" he asked surprisingly. I looked at him with a smile, "Randy, how are you doing?" I asked as I bandaged his arm. "I'm doing pretty good." he replied as I finished.

Randy got off the table and hugged me, "I missed you." I said letting him go. I took my gloves off and washed my hands. I grabbed my charts, "What are you doing here of all places?" Randy asked. "My background in sports rehabilitation along with a PhD." I said updating his chart at my desk. "So you're a doctor and a trainer now Ms. Kane?" he asked in a gentleman like way. I nodded, "Dr. Kane to you here." I said. "My apologies doctor." he said. "Be careful Mr. Orton. I don't want to see you here every day. You're free to go." I said.

"I have to tell you something Chloe." Randy said. "If it has nothing to do with your health Mr. Orton, tell me later. I have work to do." I said going through the charts. "I hurt." he said. I looked up at him, "What hurts" I asked standing up. "My heart." he said. "What can I do to make it better?" I asked. He kissed me and I kissed him back like I've been waiting to do for a long time.

Randy pulled away, "You have no idea how long I wanted to kiss you." Randy said. I backed up a little and blushed, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "Now go I have work to do." I said pushing him out the door. "You want to stay with me tonight?" he asked. "Sure now go you goof." I said laughing and shut the door. I went back to my work.

That night I was in Randy's room going over the charts. "Bringing the work home?" Randy asked behind me on the couch. He sat next to me as I nodded. I yawned and Randy laid me down on the couch with him. He put a blanket on us and a knock came to the door…

**A.N.: Who could it be? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Standing Up For Yourself

**Chloe View**

We got up and Randy answered it. I saw the women I hated the most standing there, Sam. I ran into the bedroom crying.

**Randy View**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked my ex-girlfriend. "I want you back Randy." Sam said. "To late Sam, I've moved on." I said and saw Chloe emerge from the bedroom with tears and a pissed look on her face. I moved and she speared Sam into the hallway. They got into a fight and I saw that Chloe could wrestle. I grabbed hold of Chloe by her waist and separated the two.

I brought Chloe back into the room and shut the door, "That bitch." I heard her mumble. "Where did that come from?" I asked. "I've been practicing with your dad after you left." Chloe said. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her in close, "Have you ever considered being in the ring at all?" I asked. She shook her head, "I would, but I don't know much about what you do." she said. I thought about it, "I know just the right people to help you out. Lita and Trish." I said. "Me too." I said and she giggled as I kissed her cheek.

We went into the bedroom and laid on the bed, "You're really beautiful Chloe." I said stroking her hair. I felt snuggle close to me. I heard light snoring and I kissed her cheek, "Good night." I whispered.


	3. Meeting Others

**A.N.: thank you RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 for your reviews on the last two chapters. I love getting reviews from people because it shows me that I am a good writter. Ok enough with the rambles on to the storry. ENJOY!**

**Chloe View**

I was doing my work when I heard my door opened. I noticed a guy stumbling in. He had long blond hair and R on his tights and kick-pads. I stood up and helped him onto the bed. I grabbed my charts and paged through them, "What can I do for you er….. Edge?" I asked. "I think I pulled something in my ankle." Edge said. I set my charts down and messed around with his ankle, "You sprained it." I said. He chuckled, "Not the first time." he said as I wrote it down on his charts. "Go get ice on it." I said ad he left.

I rubbed my head, "Everything okay?" came a voice and I turned to see DX. I nodded, "What can I do for you two?" I asked. "Can you change the bandages?" Hunter asked. I nodded and changed them. They thanked me and left.

I sat at my desk and took some Tylenol. I saw flowers placed on my desk and I saw Randy, "You okay darling?" Randy asked pulling up a chair. I shook my head, "Stupid headache." I said. "You should get the rest of the night off." he said. I shook my head, "I can't. I'm a medic and a trainer." I said and looked at the scar from last week as I sat on his lap. I ran my fingers across it, "How is this?" I asked. "It hurts a little." he said. I kissed it and he smiled, "I needed that." he said.

That night on the terris of the hotel room I asked Randy, "Do you still love Sam?" Randy shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Then why did she show up?" I asked as tears started to fall. "I don't know Chlo." he said. I turned to face him, "I hate that bitch." I said. He lifted my chin, "My heart belongs to you and no one else." he said wiping my tears. "I love you Chloe and don't you forget that." he said and kissed me. I kissed him back.


End file.
